<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jump! by s_a_b_i_n_e</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016332">Jump!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e'>s_a_b_i_n_e</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amused Magnus Bane, Author's childhood memory, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Alec Lightwood, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus chuckles. He loves to see Alec relaxed, just enjoying himself. For once, the weight of responsibilities lifted from his shoulders. At least for a few hours.</p>
<p>But this? He never expected this!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec Oneshots (smut-free) [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jump!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfan09/gifts">Malecfan09</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Malecfan09 who is such a lovely and supportive person. You brought this childhood memory back when we talked under your last one-shot (folks, read her stuff, it's beautiful).</p>
<p>I hope I can conjure a little smile on your face with this short drabble. 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus chuckles. He loves to see Alec relaxed, just enjoying himself. For once, the weight of responsibilities lifted from his shoulders. At least for a few hours.</p><p>But this? He never expected this! </p><p>The shadowhunter, who is used to battling demons and the rigid Clave, is jumping over a simple line on the ground, grinning and giggling like a child. He has never seen him like this before. He can't pull his gaze from the frankly ridiculous sight. Alec is just too beautiful.</p><p>The nephilim stops jumping and stands there, one foot on either side of the line, grinning like a Cheshire cat.</p><p>"I'm in two countries now," he chuckles.</p><p>"That you are, darling," Magnus says.</p><p>He just wanted to give Alec some fresh air and a beautiful view of the mountains. This place is a bit touristy, but he's happy that he chose it nonetheless.</p><p>His boyfriend jumps over the line. "France." He jumps again. "Spain." Back again. "France."</p><p>Magnus shakes his head in amusement. "I can portal you anywhere and this is where you get all excited? On a mountain in the Pyrenees?"</p><p>"That's the thing, Magnus," he says and walks all the way from France to his boyfriend over in Spain, and kisses him deeply. "That's how we travel. We always use portals. I never travelled in my life further than taking the subway, despite going to Idris on the other side of the globe. But driving up here with the cog railroad and crossing a real border? I never did that before."</p><p>Magnus looks at him in awe. He never thought about that. He travelled by feet, by horse, and by coach, before he invented the portal, and he never looked back. But Alec is right. Experiencing the surroundings with time and leisure is so much better.</p><p>"We should do this more often," the warlock muses. Alec grins.</p><p>"Next time, we take the Hogwarts Express," he says.</p><p>Magnus frowns for a moment. "Yes, Scotland is beautiful in spring," he replies, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>With Alec, he would even consider taking the Trans-Siberian Express. He heard it got much more endurable since the last time he took it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>